In order to suitably manage power consumption of a consumer such as an ordinary household, or in order to supply various services based on information of power consumption, a person's behavior status in the consumer needs to be easily estimated. Briefly, it is desired to obtain an accurate estimation of the consumer's behavior without a human sensor or information set by the consumer itself (such as “present at home”).